Chris and Angelina's Wedding
A Stephen Squirrelsky Special. (the title is seen) (One lovely morning at Mouseland Garden) (as the sun shines) Mouse: I never notice that this garden is gathering up a crowd. (a crowd is seen gathering up) Mouse: But why? Tennesse: It's a wedding day. Mouse: Oh, Wonderful. Who are mice couple? Chumley: Why, it's because of Chris and Angelina. (POOF) Serena: Oh boy! (bows down) Chris and Angelina's Wedding (the title is seen) (Song begins) (and plays) Serena: There's a party here in Mouseland, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Angelina and Chris are gonna have a weddin'. All: Yay! Serena: There's a party here in Mouseland, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Tigger: You mustn't wear outfits that are naughty. PPGs: Yay! Pepper: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Giggles: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Bubbles: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Edd: There's a party here in the mouse park so I'm going to paint the town Dexter: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! All: Chris is gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Bunnie: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Stephen Squirrelsky: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs. Timothy Q. Mouse: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Griff: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Eeyore: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Kittens: There's a party here in Mouseland, And it's got us all aglow Harry: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Peck: Sure, There's nothing to it. Yin: There's a party here in Mouseland, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Cat: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Dog: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Cat: What could possibly go wrong? Dog: Yeah! Mulch and Hummus: There's a party here in Mouseland And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Red Guy: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Mushu: There's a party here in Mouseland And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Tyler: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Yang: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Fender: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Ryan: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Booker: There's a party here in Mouseland Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Ian: Where is the groom and bride? Alvin: And where could they be? (Song ends) (and stops) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gYpFTQrELtK7C58pZZlZ_e7oP3tvG0Mp (Meanwhile Maurice Mouseling and Andrew Catsmith were signing up a contract) (Maurice finished signing it): Here you go. Andrew: Thank you, Maurice. (He reads it) Andrew: Now let's see. The heroes do this celebration to give the hand of Angelina to Chris. (He signs his name) Andrew: There. It should do the trick. (They shook hands) Andrew: Thanks, Maurice. You're the best guy around, for I like trains and boat spoofs best of all. Maurice: Yes. You certainly will. Andrew: And I can't wait since my friends and I will do TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's two other spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes' other spoofs, more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, other spoofs like Fox Prince, Eli Wages, TheLastDisneyToon, and Julian Bernardino's films as well. (Trumpet blows) (Andrew and Maurice nod in agreement) Anais: Guys, The wedding things are here. Darwin: And are all ready and prepared. (They march up) Gumball: Here they come. Andrew: Wow. Enchanted smell. Enchanted. Maurice: Smells lovely too. Anais: Roses, Fresias, Dalphadills, Tiger Lillies, Snap-Dragons and Daisies. Darwin: Smell lovely, right? Gumball: Si. Andrew: Wow. Sure like these types. (Next came the ring) Maurice: Here comes the ring. Andrew: Oooooh. *Touches it) May I? Maurice: Give it to Angelina and Chris. With pleasure. (Andrew looks at it with a kaleidoscope) Andrew: So shiny and modern, isn't it? Though that's for Chris and Angelina, I must say. (Whistles) Andrew: Boy, Angelina and Chris are going to like this. (Next came the wedding cake) Andrew: Wow. Cool. Now that's what I call a splendid masterpiece. (Was about to touch but pause) Andrew: Now wait a minute. This is Chris and Angelina's cake. (He tasted the frosting and see what flavor is it) Andrew: Mmm... Tastes like vanilla. I like that. Narrator: Later... https://drive.google.com/open?id=10f72tum5qQl3Q09QKI69YpWBUcU9_mBI (at the park) (Angelina gets ready) (and has problems doing so) Angelina: Henry. Where's Henry? Alice: Angelina, don't you think it's time already? Angelina: Don't worry Alice. They still have to wait until I'm prepared. Alice: Oh yeah. I get it. Here's Cousin Henry now. Henry: What's this all about? Alice: It's about the wedding of Angelina and Chris, who are getting married. Angelina: Ever since we finished traveling in Beauty and the Grizzly Bear. Alice: Yeah. That's why Chris and Angelina have proposed to each other. Because that's why we're going to do more spoof travels since Andrew love trains and boats. Angelina: Alice, I overheard that TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle was retiring from spoof making and not knowing to spoof next. He's taking no notice of warnings, done twelve spoofs so far, and trying to avoid getting copyright strikes. But that's okay. At least we're doing weddings ever since Owen and Priscilla did the other day. (Puts on the crown) Alice: Don't worry. TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle will get back to spoof traveling at some point. We'll see. Since we'll be doing The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), along with Dalmatian Tunes' other three spoofs, more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, Fox Prince's spoofs, TheLastDisneyToon's spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Angelina: Oh, trust me, Alice. TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle is being forced by TheLastDisneyToon to say that he's sorry and to promise solemnly that he'll give up spoof making entirely and forever until he can get back to spoof making. Alice: Don't worry. I promise it'll work fine whenever he gets ready to return to spoof making. You'll see. Angelina: (Puts on the pink fur cape) Soon in the future, Me and Chris will have a number of kids. Alice: We know, though right now in the present, we'll always remember in our memories in the past. Angelina: There. I'm all ready. Alice: Now let's do this. (Later with Chris) Chris: Well, My day have come. It's time for me and Angelina to be married. (Song begins) There's a party here in Mouseland And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! (the song plays on) Angelina: There's a party here in Mouseland And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say "I do!" Chris: I never, ever had a real family. Angelina: I never, ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who can just understand me. Dexter: Hey, c'mon, Chris, this has got to go well. Chris: There's a party here in Mouseland and it's starting right away. I gotta get dress, Cause I'm the star, It's time for my wedding day. Cuties: Chris's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Chris could've come so far... Rocky: They're finally getting married. Andrina: They're finally getting married. The Gangreen Gang: They're finally getting married. Little Dog: Look at all these presents! Angelina: We're finally getting married. Big Dog: They're finally getting married. Chris: I'm finally getting married. All: They're finally getting married! At the party in Mouseland!! Fluffers: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Eds: To the party in Mouseland! (Song ends) (and stops) Johnny Bravo: There party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me! Can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Courage: Yes! (We looked at him confusly) Courage: What? Johnny Bravo: That's enough. Courage: Okay. (Meanwhile) (somehow) Red Guy: Hmm. (seems thoughtful) Mojo Jojo: Why do you have to walk the opening while I suffocate like an animal? Him: Because that's why we villains are going to work for Lionel Diamond and get those heroes for sure. Red Guy: Another wedding again. Mojo Jojo: This time with Chris and Angelina. Aladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and MagicalAladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz6Qi5Y210A (Broadcast was on) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi and welcome to News 25. That's right, We're taking you to the marriage of Chris and Angelina. Who's this coming? Oh, It's Atta and Flik, And they're bringing us stir fry. How nice. Oh, Look, There's Charmander. Oh, Charmander. Charmander, Can we have a word with you? Charmander: Charmander! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my, The crowd is parting. Who's coming? It's Splendid! And your name is? Stanley: I'm Stanley. From Tennessee Tuxedo. Stephen Squirrelsky: You're Stanley? Stanley: Yeah. I've come to see how the heroes are getting along on their spoof travels. Stephen Squirrelsky: Once again this broadcast have brought you by Honey. The sweet taste. You'll like it when you try it. Eds: Yahoo! Bubbles: Hey, Come on. Buttercup: Just relax for a bit. Mushu: I can see fine from back here. Blossom: Great. Mushu: I'm fine and I'm sitting on it. Cow: On what? Mushu: The loot, Guys. The loot. Chicken: Oh, so that's why. Chris: Guys, Is this a little late already? Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Serena: Well, It's... They're here. Oh man! (Runs) (around in panic) (Serena blows the horn) (to signal a warning) (She march forward) (in attention) Maurice: Well, Chris. This is your happy day. Chris: Thanks, Maurice. Glad you like the happy day. Serena: Oh. Look. It's a special scene. (Bear roars then she pushed him away) Get that bear outta here. Sorry. (a censored scene is seen) Serena: Now then. (ZAP!) (magic is made) (We look back) (to see what is happening) Rocky: Here she comes. (Angelina arrives) Chris: Wow. Angelina: Right on time. (Angelina walks forward) (toward Chris) Maurice: Well, I guess this day have come to finally see this. Wallace: Oh, thanks, Maurice. Angelina: Oh Dad. Matilda: You're welcome, Sweetie. (Ace looks through the telescope): Oh, Great. Chris is marrying Angelina. Big Billy: Oh boy. Such a lovely romantic thing. Snake: Don't say that. Lil' Arturo: Aye. (Grubber raspberries) (at Big Billy) (Chris and Angelina were together) (at last) Tigger: It's so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Eeyore: Neither am I. Chris: Well, This is it. Angelina: The moment we've been waiting for. (Meanwhile, The Pinkpaws Twins watches them on TV) Priscilla: I don't believe it! Chris and Angelina are married! Penelope: So romantic. Priscilla: Yeah indeed. I beg your pardon??! Penelope: I don't care. Priscilla: It doesn't matter. We'll still get those heroes and their friends on other spoof travels. (Bells ring) (DING! DONG) (We cheered) (and clapped) (Song begins) (and plays) Owen: I can only imagine what it will be like When I walk by your side I can only imagine what my eyes will see When your face is before me I can only imagine. Aaron: Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel? Will I dance for You, Jesus or in awe of You, be still? Will I stand in Your presence or to my knees will I fall? Will I sing, "Hallelujah"? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine (Chris place the ring on her finger) (and Angelina do the same) Pecky: I can only imagine when that day comes And I find myself standing in the sun I can only imagine when all I will do Is forever, forever worship you I can only imagine, yeah I can only imagine Vilburt: Woah-oh-ooh-oooh, oooh-ooooh Woah-oh-ooh-oooh-oooooh Woah-oh-ooh-oooh, oooh-ooooh... Owen: Surrounded by your glory What will my heart feel? Will I dance for you, Jesus, Or in awe of you be still? Will I stand in your presence Or to my knees will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine Yeah Chris: I can only imagine I can only imagine I can only imagine (They kissed) (and hugged each other) All: Awww... (they smile with joy) Nature + Imagine: Surrounded by your glory What will my heart feel? Will I dance for you, Jesus, Or in awe of you be still? Will I stand in your presence Or to my knees will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine Chorus: I can only imagine when that day comes And I find myself standing in the Son I can only imagine when all I would do Is forever, forever worship You I can only imagine Owen: I can only imagine. (Song ends) (and stops) Maurice: So beautiful. Matilda: So romantic. (Later after it end) (and stop) (Same headlines were read since yesterday) (and put Princess Morebucks into pure shock) Morebucks: Oooooh! I can't believe that chipmunk and mouse got married! I hate it! (jumps up and down in anger) (Later) Mandark: Angelina and Chris have gotten married, just like Owen and Priscilla did?! This is impossible!! Chris: This is such a beautiful picture. Angelina: And a romantic one. Chris: Now it's a past thing. Angelina: Just like our memories remembered during the past. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings